Give It Up
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: If it hadn't happened to her Bailey never would have believed it. Part 1/2. John Morrison/OC. rated for language this chapter and for future chapters.


Bailey heard the opening chords of the entrance music and her knees immediately went weak. Any second John Morrison, the Shaman of Sexy, would walk through that curtain and grace the WWE Universe with his presence. She swore up and down that physically her heart stopped when he walked out with those supermodel good looks and gorgeous brown locks. An often used fantasy came to Bailey's mind of her threading her fingers through that hair.

'Wait did he just look at me? Holy shit he just looked again.' Bailey freaked out, mind racing and underwear soaked at the thought. He sent one more glance her way and smiled, securing in her mind the fact that yes, 'John Morrison definitely noticed me.' Bailey was beyond ecstatic that she decided not to wear the 'I love you JoMo' t-shirt she made this morning; turns out a simple white v-neck with jeans will do the trick.

The match gets under way, John of course dominating the brash and brazen Miz. John makes it a point to roll out of the ring towards Bailey two or three times, each time giving Bailey a look that melted her heart and soaked her panties even more. 'Holy shit,' she thought, if it weren't happening now she would never believe it.

The match came to a close with John being victorious. He rolled out of the ring and walked directly to where Bailey was standing, not breathing. He leaned in and whispered, "Ask for me backstage after the show." Honestly she couldn't even form a sentence even if she had remembered how to, so she settle for a nod and a sexy smile that she hoped didn't come off as desperate.

The rest of the show couldn't go by quick enough for Bailey. She hurried off to the backstage area as all the other viewers headed out the arena doors.

"Umm, I was told to ask for John Morrison after the show," she spoke timidly to the large security guard. The guy looked her up and down before getting on his walkie talkie to another guy. The other man showed up and escorted her through the back. Bailey tried her hardest not to stare in complete awe as she passed by the superstars. She failed as she walked by Randy Orton's locker room, the door was cracked just enough for her to see something she had only dreamt about, John Cena and Randy Orton, together. She couldn't stand there too long or she no doubt would get caught.

'A bit more exhibitionistic than I had imagined,' she wondered to herself.

Finally they had arrived outside the door to the man she had fantasized about more that she cared to admit. The guard knocked at the door, waiting for John to answer. After a few panic stricken seconds, a shirtless Morrison opened his dressing room door. Before he could say anything he spotted Bailey peeking around the security guard's body and smiled.

"It's cool Arnold, she's with me," his voice was like melted chocolate the way it dripped over every word. At that, Arnold left them to it.

"You gonna invite me in?" Thank god! She hadn't actually forgotten how to speak like she had feared.

He chuckled, the sound being her new sound that caused her to orgasm uncontrollably. "Of course, won't you please come in?"

"Such a gentleman," she desperately hoped her wit was coming off as sexy and not like a bitch.

"Did you enjoy the show," he asked gesturing for her to take a seat next to him on the chocolate brown leather couch.

"I did. It was amazing as always," she caught his eye and nearly spontaneously combusted. She glanced around the room in an attempt to lower her body temperature, "I love the colour scheme you have here," smooth Bailey, real fucking smooth.

"Yeah, brown and white are my favourites. You should see John and Randy's room."

"I did. On my way here I peeked." Bailey dropped her head in embarrassment.

"I believe that," he laughed, "those two never remember to close the damn door. I love those two, they're my best friends but damn I do not need to see that every time I walk by!" Bailey couldn't help but laugh at the face John made. Again the two of them met eyes as a comfortable silence washed over them; Bailey was the first to break it.

"I'm guessing you didn't invite me here to gush about Cena and Orton's sexcapades."

He smiled, "And I'm guessing you didn't come here to ask about my colour scheme either," John watched her for a moment before speaking, "I've never done this before, invited anyone back here. But when I saw you, there was this strange feeling like a connection to you. You probably think I sound crazy."

"Not at all. Normally I watch wrestling and I'm like 'damn he is hot' but tonight when I looked you in the eyes something just opened up inside me." Bailey had no idea why she was just pouring her heart out to the man she only knew through her weekly fix of Monday Night Raw.

The next thing Bailey knew john Morrison was clutching her to his body and her hands were buried deep in his chestnut brown hair. They kissed with so much passion and fire. Both of them were surprised by how caught up in each other they were. John continued to pull Bailey in tighter until she was straddling his lap on the sofa. Bailey moaned deep in the kiss and reluctantly pulled away for air, resting her head against John's.

"God, you're really pretty," she blushed under his gaze, "sorry that was probably really weird for me to say. It's so strange I usually don't babble this much with women but with you I feel like I can say whatever."

Bailey was shocked at the display of real emotion from the superstar, and quite flattered. She hadn't expected him to be so warm, "It's okay, I feel the same but I'm trying to space out my ramblings because they tend to be long-winded, I don't want to bore you this soon," she joked.

"I doubt you could bore me," he replied, watching her smile, "you wanna maybe go out with me and some other superstars tonight," he asked.

"Of course!" Geez Bailey, sound a little more pathetic please, I'm not sure the entire arena could hear you!

"Perfect," John smiled, "let's head back to my hotel to get ready." He led the way out of the arena.


End file.
